Despite the notable success of antibiotics in the past 70 years, bacterial diseases remain the second-leading cause of mortality worldwide. Bacteria cause 17 million deaths globally, particularly in children and the elderly. In the United States, there are almost 2 million hospital acquired infections each year, resulting in approximately 100,000 deaths. Perhaps the most significant public health concern in the context of bacterial infectious disease is the continued and rapid emergence of drug resistant bacteria during antibiotic treatment. Many bacteria are now unresponsive to conventional therapeutics, whilst they still continue to cause community and hospital acquired infections worldwide, leading to life-threatening and lethal diseases. As such, there is an undeniable and desperate need to develop new antibacterial therapeutics to fight the infections caused by these virtually untreatable pathogens,